Come To Bed
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Cute moment between Cliff and Clair.


Cliff was downstairs in his office working on paperwork. He threw his pen down and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and leaned back in his chair for a moment.

Clair saw Cliff's door cracked so she slipped inside. She smiled softly as she saw her husband.

She touched her lips to his head and he moaned "Clair it's late. What are you doing up?"

She rubbed his shoulders and whispered next to his ear "I can't sleep without you. Come to bed Cliff. You're exhausted."

He sighed "I need to finish these."

She turned his chair around and grabbed his hands "not tonight! You need to rest."

He looked at his wife and finally nodded.

She smiled and turned expecting him to follow her but he gently grabbed her wrist. She turned around and raised her eyebrow.

He pulled her close and put his hands around her neck. He rubbed his fingers again the back of her neck and leaned down to kiss her.

She moaned into his mouth and slipped her arms around his shoulders. He let his hands drop down to her butt and squeezed. She smiled against his lips.

She pulled back and said "I thought you were to tired?"

He smirked "not anymore."

He wrapped his arms around her butt cheeks and lifted her up.

She giggled "Cliff! You're going to hurt yourself!"

He carried her all the way to the bedroom and kicked the door shut. He laid her on the bed and covered her body with his.

She smiled "I can't believe you carried me all the way upstairs!"

He grinned "as long as I'm able to carry you I will!"

He covered her lips with his. She sighed when he slipped his hand under her shirt. He cupped her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He unbuttoned her shirt and immediately took her nipple in his mouth.

She whimpered and held his head in place. He continued sucking her nipple deep into his mouth. He licked his way around her areola and gently bit; making sure to leave his mark.

He switched breasts and did the same thing. He kissed the valley between her breasts and kissed down her stomach. He let his tongue dip into her belly button.

He sat up and moved to the end of the bed. He slid off her pants and panties in one fluid motion.

He slid his hands up her smooth legs. He grinned and threw the covers over his head. She smiled at his playfulness.

The smile was soon replaced by a groan as she felt his mouth on her folds. He had moved her legs over his shoulders. He used his fingers to gently open her up.

He replaced his fingers with his mouth.

She grabbed the sheets in her fists and arched her back. She locked her legs around his neck.

He twirled his tongue around her clit and would alternately suck.

He could hear his beautiful wife whimper. He knew she was close so he stuck 2 fingers inside her and licked her clit. She arched her back and hips. Her knuckles turned white from clenching the sheets and her head was thrashing back and forth.

She tried not to scream because she didn't want to wake the kids. She quickly managed to stifle her scream by covering her mouth.

He lapped up her juices. He appeared from under the sheets. He stared at his wife's flushed body and her eyes were closed. He licked her stomach and kissed her way up to her chin. He kissed her jaw and nibbled behind her ears drawing a sigh from her.

He captures her lips and she could taste herself on his lips. She tore her lips away and flipped them over. She straddled him and unbuttoned his shirt. She threw it across the room and ran her hands over his chest. Took off his pants and freed his cock.

She took him in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down. She sucked on his balls from time to time.

He groaned "Clair, honey come back up here."

She ignored him. She felt him ooze down her throat. She swallowed every last drop.

She came out from under the sheets and smiled as she wiped her mouth.

She touched him and felt him harden again. She smiled brightly and went to climb on top of him.

"You didn't have to do that."

She smiled sweetly "I wanted to!"

He stopped her and said "come here."

She was confused so he pulled her up and guided her to sit on his chest. She smirked and crawled on his face. She sat on his chest and he slid his hands under her butt and lifted her to his mouth.

He placed his lips on her pussy and let his tongue enter her folds. He licked until she was bucking her hips and came for the second time that night. Her juices flowed over his face and down his chin. She collapsed against his knees and panted.

She smiled and said "what has gotten into you?"

He smiled "I don't know. Maybe I need to work late more often."

She glared at him "bit you're tongue. I hate it when you work late."

He kissed her knee "I know baby. I don't like it either."

She said "I've really missed this Cliff."

"So have I. The nights not over yet."

She grinned "its not?"

He said "no. In fact..."

He had her underneath him and entered her before she knew what happened.

She squealed "Cliff!"

He was inches away from her face and said "you mean the world to me. I'm sorry if you've felt neglected."

She let him kiss her and moaned when he started moving inside her.

All too soon they came and he collapsed against her.

She ran her hands over his sweaty back "I love you too."

He kissed her shoulder and moved off of her. She cuddled against him and listened to his heartbeat as she drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms.


End file.
